User talk:Bitzeralisis/Dimensionalist
Moving in three dimensions is not that special... I'm like, a dimensionalist expert if that's what they do.--Nog64Talk 22:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :But do you ever move out of those dimensions? (I can travel in four dimensions, but only forward at a constant rate in the fourth one.) -- Dashface 22:26, 19 April 2007 (CDT) You should realize that by the fourth dimension I mean the fourth SPATIAL dimension. That is, not time, but the direction that is a t a right angle to all of our directions. Those directions are sometimes called ana and kata. Also, can you actually ALTER the three dimensions? I don't think so. The dimensionalist is planned to be able to warp dimensions (and time, mind you) and move in the ana and kata directions as so to be nearly invisible. Bitzeralisis 23:20, 19 April 2007 (CDT) I've made some major changes. I think those sarcastic comments actually helped. Bitzeralisis 23:28, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :The first dimension is a line, with two it's a square, with three it's a cube, and with four it's a filmstrip of cubes. With five it would be like the alternate 1985, and I don't know about six. It's all spatial—those dimensions are just ways of describing its spatial existence. If I don't think about it like that, it turns my brain inside out. -- Dashface 00:20, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Exactly. Bitzeralisis 00:46, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Time Mage Yay! (T/ ) 23:58, 19 April 2007 (CDT) http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f4/24-cell.gif like this? :O --Rickyvantof 11:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes. It's a 24-"sided" 4-D figure rotating kata, except projected into 3-D. Bitzeralisis 21:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) So you want , where A is dimension 4?--Nog64Talk 21:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Yes. However, scientists hypothesize that our eyes will not be able to see the 4D directions. Also, if it were possible to move in that direction, it would take tremendous force (since you are acting against the laws of our 3D universe). Also, it means that when a Dimensionalist moves Ana or Kata they will be virtually invincible, but not able to attack either. It is similar to Mist Form. In fact, I have put up drafts of the Ana and Kata conditions here: Ana and Kata. How much does this fit into Guild Wars? Specially in PvP, I don't think it'll be fun running around, not able to attack anything and not being able to be attacked... It's kinda like them Assassins using Shadow Form or Dervs using Vow of Silence... and I hate those. --Rickyvantof 15:54, 28 April 2007 (CDT) I've changed the 4-D direction conditions so that now, instead of complete invincibility and the inability to attack/cast spells on/whatever others, it makes the attack/cast speed slower. I also had to change some skills around. (E.g. Fourspace Attack is no more, because it doesn't fit the new 4d descriptions) Also, I'm planning on adding a type of spell only usable by Dimensionalists either called scrying spells. They'll let you see other people's energy, conditions, hexes, and enchantments, and far places. —'Bitzeralisis' 19:12, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Point to more than one step out? Having read the example spells, I cannot see any point in moving more than one step outside the three dimensional universe. In fact there is a disadvantage as you are already 'invulnerable' after one step by being untargetable (this could make for a perfect runner), so why lose health and risk death. Unless certain spells had to be cast from a certain 'depth' as an extra requirement (like necromancer sacrificing) (regarding Fourspace Attack for example, is the 1..3 the number of levels you have to be at or how far out you can be to use it) or they became cheaper on energy as you went further out (like expertise) or something similar, no-one would use further levels. Also a few questions: What happens when Four-Dimensional Alignment expires? are you stuck until you recast or are you returned? And since the only protection being outside 3D space offers is being untargetable, would you still be hit by PB/Nearby target AoE spells and could you have four dimensional alignment stripped by a nontargeted skill (Well of the Profane for example)? Finally, since you cannot target while not in 3D space, how can you deal damage to target foe with Fourspace Attack?... -Io 18:56, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::You have a point there... I myself aren't sure of what the point of going deep 4-D is either. I'll change the condition descriptions and think of uses for being in deep 4-D.—'Bitzeralisis' 23:17, 18 May 2007 (CDT) holy... this whole situation is pretty shady if you ask me.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:08, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Odd Hmmm... inherent block chances and chances to block spells(why only domination?) are a bit odd... Also there is no dodge in Guild Wars except the skill, although there used to be evade that was taken out. Also, I'm not sure where you were going with the hit chance since attacks(unless hindered by blind, blocking, a hex, or kiting) have a 100% hit chance. The whole situation with the primary attributes actually kind of made me think of WoW but that could just be me.-- ''' Apprentice''' (talk)|( ) 01:24, 29 November 2007 (UTC)